


Thanks, Christian

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-11
Updated: 2003-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the LotR shoot never happened, Viggo is introduced to Sean by a mutual friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Christian

"Come visit me in Berlin," Christian says. "I've been going stir crazy here."

Viggo thinks about it for a few moments, then agrees, thinking he'd like to see Christian again and that he'll bring his camera, take some photographs.

When he gets to Berlin, Christian's talking to a blond man, average height, nice build, about Viggo's age. The blond looks over at Viggo and grins, and Viggo finds himself grinning back.

An hour later, Viggo's panting, sweating, being pressed hard into the mattress, and the blond -- Sean -- is making the most delicious growls Viggo's ever heard.

 _Thanks, Christian,_ he thinks.


End file.
